The Emerald Hunter
by Aether032
Summary: More of a fusionfic than crossover. Join Link on his adventures with team RWBY and JNPR not good at summaries or titles please read and review. My first fanfiction. Edit: Changed the name i wasn't happy with the last. If you can think of a better name feel free to message me and i'll consider it.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N _

_I don't own either franchise but am huge fans of both. Those respective franchises belong to Rooster Teeth and Nintendo._

Chapter One

Beacon was shaping up to be an interesting place indeed.

The sun shone down on the courtyard in front of beacon as scores of anxious teenagers milled around gradually entering the prestigious academy for their first day of hunter and huntress training.

Sure some interesting incidents had already occurred, rumors ran like wild fire among the students that someone had exploded in a cloud of dust among other extravagant rumors revolving around a girl with a red hood and the Heiress to the Schnee dust company. But among a population of teenagers and young adults you could never be sure what was truth and what was exaggeration.

Among the multitudes stood a young man a rather handsome man at that, standing at a total of 5 foot, 10 inches tall. While the norm for clothes and armor at Beacon had always changed the usual clean crisp armor of the students contrasted with the young man's he wore a dull green tunic held together by a pair of tanned leather belts that looked battered but still well maintained, the light chain mail underneath bore multiple signs of repair, his tan leggings tucked into a pair of well worn leather boots, his hands swayed freely by his sides protected by a pair of leather gauntlets that had seen there fair share of wear and tear. What was most striking about him though was not his clothes or his unkempt blond hair not even his slightly pointed ears but his deep sapphire eyes which seemed to swirl like the depths of the oceans.

Checking that his sword and shield were still strapped tightly to his back his fingers wrapped around the hilt of the sword its comfortable weight resting in his hand, a small smile escaped from his lips unconsciously, it was comforting to hold the familiar weight again. Letting go of the grip he continued into the amphitheater where all the new recruits had been called to assemble for a speech by the Headmaster, Professor Ozpin.

As the young man entered he spotted a group of girls causing a small commotion and arguing, smiling to himself he had already decided to steer clear of the danger zone. Moving out of the way he stuck to the outer wall and found a good spot to watch the commotion unfurl. While the students entered the amphitheater it was no surprise he could easily slink into the darker area of the room away from the majority of students.

Waiting for the speech to begin the young man removed the shield from his back and looked at the intricate pattern engraved upon the shield losing himself in thought. It was the crest of a royal family his ancestors had fought for, his bloodline traced to the Queen's champion and he carried the crest with pride. Carefully placing the shield in its place again, he looked up to where another girl had decided to slide into the shadows next to him.

The first thing he noticed were her eyes they seemed to draw his attention immediately they were a beautiful golden amber the likes of which he had never seen before in all of his travels. Forcing himself to look away at risk of looking perverted for staring at the gorgeous woman next to him he ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. Looking over again she had pulled a book out from a pouch at the back of her black vest and had taken a serious interest in reading the book.

Smiling to himself and deciding it was now or never he steeled himself and opened his mouth to talk to her. That's when on the stage Professor Ozpin had finally walked out. Smiling to himself he closed his mouth and decided he would introduce himself to her later.

The room grew quiet as Ozpin cleared his throat and started his welcome speech to the new recruits.

The amphitheater had been separated into two hemisphere's male and female with neither side going over to the other, some of the young men had started posturing for the female's trying to impress with their muscle's, others not so much confidently striding around in their onesies.

All this the young man had observed from above as he rested on the roof enjoying the quiet night, a light breeze rolled through and tussled his blond hair as he played upon a ocarina the whistling tunes of the instrument carried softly over the wind. (Saria's Song)

The upbeat melody spoke of happier times and reminded the man of playing with a childhood friend in the forest near the town where they both grew up. Lost in memories of a more innocent time he didn't notice he had an audience of one. A quiet one at that, usually his senses were razor sharp attuned to the noises around him yet she had managed to get close to him within 20 meters before he had noticed her presence, with that he took his lips from the ocarina and smiled.

"Enjoying yourself over there?" the boy announced.

"Well enough" she replied with a small smile. "why are you up here all alone?"

"It's quiet, it's so peaceful up here no one to tell me to stop playing"- he smiled to himself -"unless of course you're here to tell me to quiet down, are you?" he questioned.

"No, just looking for a place to read in peace when i heard you playing," she replied with another small smile. "Mind if i sit up here with you? You can keep playing"

"Sure why not it's always better playing for those who appreciate it, by the way my name's Link" he stood up as he introduced himself and gave a cocksure grin "might i have your name?"

At this point she had already closed the distance standing within 10 meters now "it's Blake, nice to meet you Link" Blake replied as she sat down opening a book and began reading.

"So what're you reading?" Link called out as he readjusted his position upon the rooftop.

"It's about a man with two souls each one fighting for control over his body," Blake said as she lit up a trio of candles "now if that's all i'd like to read now"

"Sure, sure" Link replied waving her off and bringing the ocarina to his lips, playing a more somber tune this time the boy played well into the night as the two sat on the roof, one playing his instrument the other reading her book no words needed to be exchanged as they sat in companionable silence enjoying the night.

As the night grew later and later the stars grew brighter. The two finally went their separate ways and descended back into the amphitheater below, Link rested on his makeshift bed in the corner of the room ready to drift off to sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.

_A/N_

_Please R&R if this gets positive feedback i'll continue writing this story I've already got the next chapter mostly done and it's much longer so please consider this story :) I know there are lots of Blake x Yang fans and i'm sorry to disappoint but that won't be in this story. There are other ships sailing in this story my friends._


	2. Chapter 2

**__****A/N RWBY and Legend of Zelda belong to Nintendo and Rooster Teeth. Hopefully you enjoy the story. Please R&R.**

**__****EDIT, I changed Link's bow to a .45 Long Colt (Reference to Trigun think of Vash's pistol) because I mean you gotta love the classics and I wanted to update Link's arsenal.**

Chapter Two

Breakfast took place in a large hall, where long tables filled the room with extra tables around the outskirts loaded down with breakfast for the students. Everything the hungry mind of a teenager could want bacon, eggs, toast, beans, fruits, porridge and more as the current situation stood it was being devoured by the mobs of nervous first year students milling around before the placement tests.

Link seated himself at the end of one of the longer tables, he sat there toying with his mug of milk slowly drinking it. He had eaten his fill and slept in, he wasn't sure mornings could get any better than this.

Various groups of students milled about the cafeteria small groups already beginning to form, the low rumble of students talking quietened down as the PA system turned on.

"Attention all first years meet at the Beacon cliffs for assessment and team placement" came the disembodied voice over the PA system.

Link downed his mug of milk, stood up and left the food hall immediately heading for the locker room. Looking around he spotted another pair of girls strolling towards the locker room, one with long messy blonde hair the other had short black and red hair. A smile graced his features as the girl with blonde hair wrapped the smaller in a crushing bear hug as the smaller struggled but eventually gave in.

Walking past the two girls Link entered the locker room to find a group of students already milling around. Two girls, one arguing with a blonde man in a black hoodie and armor the other stood there watching her, her red waist length hair and emerald-green eyes catching his eye, her stance suggested experienced warrior despite the outward look of ease.

Walking past them all he went over to his locker and found his gear, which had been handled for all the students after check-in the day before.

Grabbing his Hookshot out of the locker he did a quick inspection, the chain along with the spring mechanism were in good condition and the release mechanism in the spearhead had been oiled well. Reaching in once again he pulled out his sailcloth and clipped it to his leather belt, the fabric was strong enough to hold a grown man and his equipment without tearing. Looking in again he saw his revolver hanging there its polished surface marred only with the occasional pit in the surface of the steel, he left it in the locker deciding to leave it behind for today opting to keep his weapons orientated for close combat. Finally retrieving his prized sword and shield he headed out past the now hanging blonde haired man who was being held aloft by a short spear, other students had now started to enter the locker room.

After leaving the locker room and walking a while down a beaten track to the rear of Beacon academy the grouping of students finally made it to what was affectionately called Beacon cliff the students took their places on metal plates set into the ground as Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch addressed the assembled first years explaining the formation of teams and the goal of the test.

Before any of the students had any real-time to prepare the first student was flying, then the second and so on until Link went flying over the forest he could hear the wild screams of the other students ahead of him as they tumbled through the air toward the Emerald forest. Some of the students actually seemed to enjoy the ride as he looked over his shoulder he could see the blonde haired woman from earlier soaring through the air laughing and firing, her weapons propelling her upward and forward.

Straightening himself out he adjusted his body and unclipped the sailcloth from his belt bracing himself for sudden deceleration he opened the sailcloth and found himself slammed backward. His shoulders straining from the sudden jolt, he held on as he decelerated and quickly descended to the forest floor seeing a ruin ahead he noted the site in his mind as his feet touched the ground he rolled letting the motion bleed off the excess speed before quickly packing his sailcloth away again.

Checking his surroundings and getting his bearings he unsheathed his sword and shield ready for anything he headed off toward the ruin. Easily finding a path through the thick forest floor he made it look easy as his feet easily found the path of least resistance.

After running for a short while he stopped suddenly feeling something was amiss, something that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge, "this was just to easy" Link muttered under his breath as he looked around and spotted a small pack of five Beowolves barreling down upon him the alpha was ahead of the rest the others hanging back letting the lead Grimm have first shot at the lone human who they assumed would become an easy snack.

Link seeing this pivoted to keep his right side toward the enemy holding his shield high Link stared down the alpha and rolled quickly to the right as the Beowolf charged him, the Beowolf swung wide with its claws at him quickly readjusting Link raised his shield and tensed as the claws scraped across the metallic surface.

Dropping low under the monsters guard he pushed forward leading with his blade and smiled as he felt the blade strike home and leave a deep gouge in the creatures stomach. Twisting and ducking out of range again he let the beasts angry pained roar guide him back in again. He couldn't let himself get caught by the creature, he knew that, but with his sword and shield he held the advantage dodging the creatures slowly weakening strikes and deflecting a few with his shield he waited for the moment to strike.

With his shield up to defend against one last hapless swing by the wounded Beowolf, he pushed in again jabbing repeatedly with his sword scoring multiple hits and finally killing the Alpha.

A scream echoed out in the distance but he couldn't be distracted now he refocused himself on the task at hand, killing the remaining four monsters.

Readjusting his position to face the other four as much as he could, Link dropped back into a fighting stance as the four Beowolves circled him, smiling to himself as the two in front of him charged at once, the one to the right leaping ahead of the other, Link realizing this dropped to the ground, rolled onto his back and slashed straight up as the Beowolf soared over him scoring a serious wound to the Beowolf its chest heaving once causing the monster to fall to a heap on the ground the Beowolf bled out and died instantly, rolling to a crouching position Link prepared himself to meet the other head on.

Jumping to the side Link slashed out at the charging creature he managed a clean-cut as the monsters head rolled slowly away from the remains. Pivoting with his shield up he turned toward the remaining two Beowolves and prepared himself.

The first Beowolf charged in while the other decided to hang back the creatures claws scraped across Links shield and its jaws snapped shut mere millimeters away from his face. Focusing his aura into his arm he pushed with his shield his aura enhanced strength allowing him to push the Beowolf away and in that instant Link was upon the creature his sword darting in and out in an intricate weave of death seconds later the Beowolf was down and the last was circling him.

The last Beowolf slowly moved forward before bursting into a sprint slamming into Link before he could readjust to face the oncoming enemy, seconds before the creature slammed him into a tree he managed to maneuver his sword arm before he hit the tree, the blade pierced clean through the chest of the Beowolf stopping it in its tracks. Breathing a sigh of relief he pushed the Beowolf off of him and cleaned down his blade aswell as cleaning as much blood off his tunic as he could.

Quickly checking his surroundings and confirming his position in his head, he continued on wards toward the old ruins.

Link kept walking through the forest ears and eyes alert for anything or anyone before long he had come to a clearing that held a small stone like ruin, others had been here first as most of the pieces had already been taken and the area had been marred by recent fighting walking forward he saw the tokens reaching out he wrapped his hands around the one that seemed to call out to him the golden pawn. Looking toward the rendezvous, the cliff on the other side of the forest where another old ruin was located, one could hear gunfire if they were listening closely enough. Tucking the piece into one of the leather pouches on his belt, he took off toward the sound of weapon fire and combat.

Sprinting toward the sound of combat he vaulted over small tree roots his feet moving on their own finding a path through the thick forest, breaking through the tree line into an open field he stopped in his place as he quickly realized his services were no longer required. As two four man teams stood near the corpses of a Death-stalker and a Nevermore with one of the teams standing on the rendezvous coordinate up on the cliff.

Approaching the closer of the two groups he waved towards the closest of the two.

"Anyone need medical assistance?" Link called out approaching the group of four ready to offer any help he could, his hand already reaching into one of his leather pouches.

"I think we're all fine" called out the red-haired woman looking at the other three "Ren you okay?" she asked the shorter man to her right he was bent over holding his sides catching his breath.

"Just tired" after announcing that he stretched his arms out and yawned.

"Good" Link smiled at this "by the way my name is Link, Link Kokiri."

"Pyrrha Nikos" The crimson haired beauty spoke sizing up Link.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc, short sweet, rolls off the tongue ladies love it" stated the blonde headed boy who Link had seen earlier hanging by his hood in the locker room. He looked different somehow it was subtle but something had changed.

"Lie Ren" said the smaller man his dark black hair tied in a ponytail his magenta eyes still scanning the landscape."This is Nora, she's a bit hyper" at this point the woman standing next to him had already vanished and was already behind Link looking at his shield.

"Oooooooh" then before he knew it she was in front of him staring at him. Then back beside Ren twitching obviously trying to contain the no doubt boundless energy contained within.

Link just smiled at her and walked past the assembled group, "About time we get to that cliff up there don't you think?" Link asked aloud as he smiled that confident smile that young men are ever so good at, the "trust me i know what I'm doing smile."

Unclipping his Hookshot from his leather belt he ran forward jumping off what remained of the ruined walkway firing his Hookshot the spring-loaded high flex steel chain it shot out, its length spooling out rapidly, the spearhead embedded itself into a nearby archway it's anchors snapping outward ready to hold whatever came next.

Thumbing over one of the three switches on the Hookshot, he was rapidly pulled toward the spearhead all the while the forward momentum had him swinging forward, the chain retracted as he reached the peak of the swing throwing him forward he repeated the procedure until he had finally reached the cliffs edge.

Pulling himself up onto the cliff he fell down onto the soft dirt, yawning loudly he stretched his arms, "Oh man i'm hungry" groaned Link as he lay down.

"Pumpkin soup would be amazing right now" he was talking aloud to nobody in particular just voicing his desires, his stomach loudly agreeing with his opinion as he clipped his Hookshot back onto his belt.

Hearing a noise behind him Link rolled to the side and was up in a second in, his sword and shield at the ready as he stood in a combat stance.

Seeing a team of four girls standing behind him he slowly sheathed his sword, his shield remained strapped to his arm.

Link stood there for a moment assessing the group noticing Blake he flashed her a smile and nodded in her direction, feeling comfortable that nothing would happen he shifted his shield and placed it on his back again.

Red hood, cape and silver eyes that sounded familiar,

"Hey you're the girl who exploded aren't you?" Link cracked a smile as the smaller girl went bright red and the others started laughing.

"And finally Link Kokiri having chosen the golden pawn has henceforth been placed on his own team from this point on wards you will switch out between both teams JNPR and RWBY. Know that this is a rare honor young man" Ozpin finally finished the ceremony and the multitudes of students once again left the amphitheater.

Link walked out of the amphitheater confused but happy that he had been judged good enough to fight alone and with a team if the situation called for it. Looking down at his hand he saw the key to the room that would be his home for the next few years.

Getting away from the mob of students Link made a beeline for the cafeteria, dinner would be served and if he was lucky he could get in and out before the rest of the students got there. Sprinting through the still mostly empty hallways Link entered the cafeteria to see a few students milling around already having grabbed their dinners, grabbing a plate of meat and vegetables he looked for a place to sit.

Winding his way through the students he found a secluded corner table and started eating, after a while another student sat down opposite him, one that he had met just earlier in the day.

"Hey Jaune congratulations on becoming leader of team JNPR you'll do good" Link said earnestly to the other blonde sitting across from him.

"Thanks Link it's just.. as one guy to another, I'm not sure I'm good enough to be a team leader is all, or your team leader when the time comes. But please don't tell the rest i just.. i feel i can trust you with this" Jaune stated all this as he looked down and played with his food.

"Look, you just have to believe in yourself Jaune, that and train hard for yourself and your team" Link replied as he finished the food left on his plate.

"All you can do is try as hard as you can, no one can judge you if you're doing your best even if you fall, in the end you just have to keep going, you have to find the courage to go on for you and your friends." Links sapphire eyes never left Jaunes blue eyes as he spoke his mind on the subject.

"Thanks Link, I'll try to do what i can."Jaune replied sincerely looking more upbeat than when he had first sat down.

"Any ways Jaune I'm off, I'm going to go check out my new room, I'll see you around" Link stood up at this and waved at Jaune as he went on his way depositing his plate in the dish sink and leaving before any more students entered the hall. Seeing the rest of team JNPR crowd their new leader Link smiled knowing the man was in good company.

Entering the dormitory block he looked down at his keys again, second floor spotting the stairway to the right he made his way upstairs and found his room easily, hearing a commotion on the other side of the hallway and one door to the right he saw team RWBY unpacking their things deciding to leave them be he entered his dorm room to see a sparsely furnished room awaiting him.

A large double bed took up the center of the room a small desk to the right and a large window behind his bed with a small closet to the left, opening his suitcase he immediately set to unpacking,  
a large map of Vytal hung above his desk, little notes were written around the outside corners of the map, packing his clothes into his closet he looked around and seeing nothing left to unpack he sat down letting himself rest. He didn't have many possessions, what he did value besides his equipment though was his ocarina, that was one of the few things he cared for deeply.

Link fell upon his bed and rested as the hours passed he shifted and moved around his room, eventually opening the window allowing the cool night breeze to roll in he rested on the small ledge taking a moment he brought his ocarina to his lips and started playing after while an angry yell from below quieted him down, sighing quietly he took the ocarina away from his lips he cleaned it and packed it away safely.

"I'm going to need to find a quiet place" Link mumbled to himself, checking the time he slipped into his bed and drifted off to sleep dreaming of days gone by.

* * *

A few weeks later.

"Another loss to Cardin" Jaune sighed as his team mates looked on, Pyrrha was the first to lean forward and comfort the boy soon the rest were offering their own advice. Jaune just sat there looking down.

Luck was with Link this day as the next match was announced.

"Next match, Cardin Winchester against Link Kokiri" Professor Goodwitch announced.

Link stood up and smiled ready to throw down against the bully who he had found himself arguing with more often than not, Links sword and shield already in hand ready for the coming fight, Cardin just stared at him all cocky confidence and gusto Link steeled himself and was prepared to knock that look off his face. Making his way up the steps leading to the fight stage Professor Goodwitch just looked on as the two men stared each other down.

"The fight will end when either sides aura has been depleted or a certain kill would has been attained. Begin." Goodwitch announced this and took a step back as the two men circled.

Link stood in a ready stance his shield up and sword at the ready, waiting for the moment to strike moving in slowly he started poking Cardin's defense looking for a hole after a few unsuccessful jabs he pulled back into a more defensive stance as he readied himself for the inevitable counter attack by his overconfident opponent.

Cardin came right in slapping Links shield with the butt of the big mace, then spun it over full intending to go for a quick brutal knock-out, a strong move well executed, except his opponent was ready. Link dropped quickly ducking his head out of the way before slamming up with his shield slamming it into his opponents nose staggering Cardin, Link was inside Cardin's guard before he could react slapping him with the flat of his blade before delivering a stunning kick into Cardin's chest knocking the boy to the ground.

Cardin tried to roll and get up but it was futile as Link was upon him again kicking the mace out of Cardin's hand knocking him back down again, after another few seconds of struggling Link was above him his sword at Cardin's throat.

"That'll be enough Mr Kokiri, good fight" that was all Goodwitch said as the two students dismissed themselves from the arena Cardin vowing vengeance quietly to himself.

"That students is the advantage of staying calm and collected in a fight, doing so allows you to think clearer, make the better judgement call of when to attack and when to defend. Remember everyone the Vytal tournament is only a few months away so remember to keep practicing, those of you who choose to enter the combat tournament remember you will be representing all of Vale " Goodwitch finished her speech as the siren for class to finish rang out.

"Dismissed" and with that the students got up and left the room leaving to deposit their belongings back into the lockers the students had been assigned.

Entering the nearby locker room Link looked around and found team JNPR milling around waiting for him, with a smile he dropped his gear into his locker and headed off with the team to the cafeteria for some well deserved lunch.

"Nice fight Link" Ren said in his usual reserved tone, though if you knew Ren you could almost see the smile that threatened to break out.

"Yeah! You were all like swish swoosh smash and Cardin went down it was so cool!" Nora as usual was spinning around making exaggerated movements as she said all of this.

Link looked behind him seeing Jaune and Pyrrha behind him he still looked down but she was next to him trying to cheer him up deciding to leave them to it Link kept walking entering the food hall and grabbing a chicken salad and a large mug of coffee. Following team JNPR they sat down next to RWBY and settled down to eat their lunch.

After a little while Nora started telling the story of one of her recurring dreams Ren correcting her after every sentence. Laughing at the story Link looked around he had seated himself to the left of Ren across from Blake, as usual she said nothing but read her book looking up now and then to check her surroundings afterwards she would immediately go back to reading.

"So Blake still reading the same story about the man with two souls?" asked Link trying to get the dark-haired beauty to talk.

"Finished it yesterday" she replied remaining aloof barely lifting her eyes from her book as she spoke, "It was good the ending was, interesting."

"Well that's good I see you've found yourself another book is it any good?" Link asked genuinely still trying to strike a conversation.

"Good enough" she replied coldly again.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to it, I swear you love being the mysterious one" Link replied with a small laugh he could never tell what she was thinking, though he did notice a small smile appear after he finished talking.

The others on team RWBY he could read fairly easy, Yang she was a fairly easy going girl who just liked to have fun, a little perverted at times, she was also fiercely proud of her younger sister.

Weiss was cold but deep down he knew she could be nice, that fact had earned her the nickname the "Ice Queen" or as Jaune called her "Snow Angel."

Ruby was obsessed with weapons she had asked him to see his and hear the story of his equipment, she wanted to prove herself to others and be treated as an equal she also loved her older sister dearly.

But Blake remained a mystery to him, a mystery he wanted to crack. But to do that he'd have to find her when she wasn't reading and that was hard.

Taking a gulp of his coffee he looked down the other end of the table to see Ruby and Pyrrha talking with Jaune confronting him about his problem with Cardin, hearing laughter behind him he turned to see where it came from what he saw disgusted him.

"Poor Velvet."

"I can't stand people like him."

"He's not the only one"

These were some of the things Link could hear as he turned to face Cardin as well as the rest of team CRDL they were laughing as Cardin pulled the ears of the faunus Velvet, Link had met her a week ago and knew her to be an extremely reserved girl despite this she was nice, seeing this lit a fire inside him that he couldn't ignore.

Link stood up and walked away from his table, he could feel the others watching him but at this point he didn't care, fists clenched at his sides he walked over to Cardin grabbing his wrist and clenched, his aura enhanced strength stopping Cardin before he could pull on Velvets ears again.

"Let. Her. Go." was all Link managed to spit out through clenched teeth his sapphire eyes burning with an inner fire daring Cardin to challenge him.

Cardin looked surprised as Link clenched down even tighter on his wrist, "fine, fine" letting go of Velvet Cardin reared back his other fist coming hammering up. Link seeing this leaned backward Cardin's fist barely grazed his chin instead of delivering a powerful uppercut.

"You really want to fight Cardin let's go" Link replied as he let go of Cardin's other wrist and prepared to deliver a powerful right hook, as he reared back Blake and Ren grabbed Link stopping him.

"Not here Link" Ren said quietly as multitudes of students watched on.

"Come on Link let's go" Blake spoke up tugging on his arm.

"This isn't over Cardin" Link called out threateningly as he walked off, stopping only to check how Velvet was doing.

Kneeling down next to the girl he smiled at her "If he hurts you again tell me, I'll help" Link stood up at this and started walking off.

"Thank you." he heard her say quietly.

He left the cafeteria smiling, Blake and Ren still walking behind him.

"You know you don't need to follow me I won't go back in there and I haven't got any more classes today so I'm just going to wander for a while" Link called out over his shoulder knowing Ren had a class to go to.

"Okay Link stay safe" Ren called out as he took off toward his next class Nora appearing behind him bouncing along next to him.

"I'll stay for a while I haven't got any more classes either" Blake called out catching up to Link "and I wanted to ask you something." They walked for a while before Link finally replied.

"Sure ask away" Link replied casually as they strolled through one of Beacons open air parks near the student dormitories.

"Why did you help Velvet" Blake asked stopping and looking at Link.

Stopping and turning he gave Blake an incredulous look "Because it was the right thing to do. That's all if we don't stand for what we believe in who will? That was rhetorical you don't need to answer that. I just did what I felt was the right thing to do" Link said all this as he looked Blake in the eye.

"It's rare you meet someone willing to do so much for others, most people still think the world revolves around them and their desires." Blake said this all the while staring into Link sapphire eyes.

"Enough talking let's just enjoy the nice day shall we?" Link said pulling his ocarina out of his leather pouch.

"Do you carry that thing everywhere you go?" Blake asked surprised.

"I could say the same for you and books" Link replied smugly, a grin crossing his face.

"Fair enough" was all Blake managed to say as the pair sat under a tall oak tree enjoying the shade.

Sitting down next to Link she opened her book as Link pulled his ocarina to his mouth the two sat there in companionable silence each just enjoying the others company under the shade of the oak tree.

After a while of playing his ocarina Link started drifting off to sleep the warm breeze and the soft rustling of trees lulling him into sleep, Blake just sat there smiling as soft snores came from the young man, moving in his sleep his head found the nicest spot it could, Blake's shoulder.

With an embarrassed smile she went back to reading her book as the young man slept soundly resting on her shoulder.

As the hours went on and classes started getting dismissed, Blake was about to get up as she heard a squeal from right in front of her looking up she saw something she dreaded. In front of her stood Ruby and her older sister Yang both standing there with huge grins on their faces. Blake just raised a finger to her lips telling the pair to be quiet.

"Mhm something smells like lavender" mumbled Link loud enough for the girls to hear sending Blake bright red and the other two into giggling fits, Link slowly opened one eye to see what the noise was "why is the world tilted?" Link asked aloud his tired mind still catching up.

Looking around his mind caught up to him fast, "Oh um sorry Blake" he said sheepishly smiling and running a hand through his messy blond hair a small blush gracing his features.

"Blake and Link sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Ruby started up with Yang quickly joining in.

"This is never going to end" Blake and Link sighed at once knowing that the teasing would never end for the unfortunate pair.

**__****A/N**

**__****I've decided on placing Link on a team of his own so as not to disrupt (too much) the natural flow of team dynamics so in this respect Link will act like a sub contractor between teams when the occasion arises he joins with either RWBY or JNPR but most of the time is on his own. The cast is big enough without adding even more OC's.**

**__****I didn't really know how to write the team placement scene never the less explain it well, so take this as the notification. If that didn't come through clearly enough.**

**__****How was Links fight scenes? First time I've tried writing a sword fighting scene so feedback would be nice.**

**__****By the way if you can't tell I hate Cardin so much. Asshole.**

**__****The next chapter won't be out as fast as this one was, I had already written parts of this chapter when I released chapter one.**

**__****I hope you enjoyed the story thus far, yet again sorry Bumblebee fans.**

**__****Please R&R as it motivates me to write more and hopefully it will help me grow as a writer.**

**__****Until next time,**

**__****Aether.**


End file.
